Alphas Unleashed
by thinker320
Summary: A year after Dr. Rosen reveals the existence of Alphas, an angry, powerful Alpha is about to make waves in the team's lives, especially Rachel's.  Enjoy! All comments and suggestions welcome:
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas. I just dream of being one._

**In the 12 months since the Alphas were outed to an unsuspecting populace in what was now known as THE REVEAL, the world as everyone knew it had changed drastically. Dr. Rosen had only fired the first bullet in a new world war. That move however, had been his first, bold, forceful one. In collaboration with like minded doctors, scientists, educators and government officials both Alpha and non-Alpha from around the world, dr. Rosen had gone on to help establish the Foundation for the Education, Support and Protection of Alphas (FESPA). It was an elite facility whose responsibilities included anything and everything from covert operations to educating, training and rehabilitating Alphas from around the world. It appeared to most that Dr. Rosen had made the right decision to reveal the existence of Alphas to the world … that is until a blast from Dr. Rosen's past becomes an integral part of Bill, Gary, Rachel, Hicks and Nina's team.**

"So does anyone know anything about this new guy?" Bill asked as he walked into the conference room and threw himself down on the couch beside Gary. He was the last one to arrive for the meeting Rosen had scheduled. Nina and Hicks looked up from where they were sitting together on the other side of the room. Rachel just shrugged. Gary, because he was Gary, tilted his head and thought about it. "We're the best. We're like superheroes. We don't need another superhero. I'm not sharing my room . . . or my office. I need my space."

"I'm right with you on that one Gary. " Hicks chuckled as he winked at Gary.

The Reveal, had been as hard on Hicks as it had been for many Alphas. He had already lost custody of his son before the world at large knew about people like him. After The Reveal, few courts were willing to trust alphas with children if a spouse or family member put up a stink about it. It had been six months since he had seen his son. A month since he had talked to him on the phone, texted him, skyped... anything. In many ways The Reveal had been a life saver for thousands of Alphas who had been lost, afraid and confused. They realized that they weren't so alone anymore. They weren't freaks… just people who were _more._ In the year that Hicks had been working with FESPA he had met so many Alphas who had been scared and at the end of their ropes before The Reveal. So many mothers and fathers had confided to him how afraid they had been that their children would hurt themselves or others. There were thousands of Alphas who believed that Dr. Rosen had done the right thing, but still . . . he jerked out of his reverie when Bill spoke again.

"I tried to pull in every favor I had out there … I got nothing. I couldn't even find out where this Alpha comes from, male, female, alien … nothing. Dude could be a ghost for all we know. I don't like surprises."

Rachel turned away from the window she was tapping against nervously. She was the most nervous member of their group and the most physically affected by change. After The Reveal she had seen every member of her large family with the exception of her father turn away from her in fear and disgust. She still wrote and emailed her mother on a daily basis hoping for some response. A response that never came. Her father assured her that he would keep working on her mother to convince her that the child she had carried in her womb, raised, and loved from birth was not some strange demon from hell.

Even though Rachel lived and worked among other Alphas, had a fulfilling job that made her feel needed and useful, at times she was lonelier than she had ever been in her life. For countless years she had wished that her mother would stop hurling men at her hoping one would stick. Be careful what you wish for.

"I just don't know why Dr. Rosen wouldn't give us any information about this Alpha. What is he hiding? Why is he hiding? Is it even a he? We're the number one team FESPA has in its arsenal right now. What could he possibly need to add?"

Gary's fingers played absently in the air as he monitored the wavelengths only he could see. "No more girls. They take too long in the bathroom. Why can't I leave the seat up? Can't see anything, can't hear anything." He lowered his voice dramatically. "I think it's a secret. I don't like it when dr. Rosen keeps secrets."

"Well, whatever this secret is, we're going to find out today… one way or another." Nina said as she leaned against Hicks. "Let's just hope too much shit doesn't hit the fan. Whoever this Alpha is … Rosen wants him bad."


	2. Chapter 2 Saber

**A/N: Thanks to all those who stopped by and checked out my story. I really appreciate it. A SPECIAL thanks to Trinideanfan, my favorite author and only reviewer! Whether you love it or hate it, I'd still love to hear your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: ****I ****don****'****t ****own ****Alphas. ****I ****just ****dream ****of ****being ****one.**

Saber Pereira clenched his fists as he sat opposite Dr. Lee Rosen in the traitor's spacious office. Bastard.

"You had no right, Lee. No right at all." he growled at Rosen.

Dr. Rosen shook his head, giving Saber that earnest 'I'm only screwing you over cause I care' look.

"You know that this is the best move that you can make, Saber. Your talents can make such a difference. You can help so many people!"

"We've been here before, Lee. You're even using the same fucking script! Ten years later you think I've changed my mind? Why? Just because you tried to get us all killed by telling the whole world about Alphas? My talents were providing me with a pretty lush life before you had to go open your damned mouth and make people like me freakin' targets!"

"You're the most powerful Alpha I have ever worked with…your control is unmatched… you can do so much good…you can teach so much…"

"Damn you Lee! I walked away from this … I got out!" Saber's voice lowered as he growled furiously, "You _know_ why. How can you even _ask_ this of me? Why are you forcing my hand? You know I wouldn't be here if you weren't …"

Rosen got his feet and started to come around the desk only to be stopped in his tracks by an invisible wall. Saber grinned maliciously at him from the other side, the frigid smile never reaching his eyes. The room had chilled and Rosen shivered slightly.

"You can leash a panther, Rosen, you can try to train him, and maybe for a little while he'll let you think you're succeeding…but sooner or later, he's gonna get that leash off, pin you to the ground and rip your fucking head off. Remember that."

Saber took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Rosen was standing beside him. "I've arranged for you to meet the rest of the team today. I want you to make this work, Saber. We can help each other."

With a snort Saber leapt to his feet. His green eyes were cold, emotionless. At that moment Rosen wondered if he had made a mistake. Was it possible that Saber wasn't ready for this? Could he have put too much faith in the man standing before him based on what he knew of the teenager that had left so many years ago? Perhaps Saber wasn't ready. Ten years had not diminished the raw, seething fury that had engulfed Saber the last time Rosen had seen him. In the sixty seconds it took for those thoughts to run through his mind Saber just stared at him, eyes cold, face emotionless.

With a shake of his head Rosen dismissed the thought. He would not give up hope on Saber. He had worked with too many Alphas who were hopeless. Saber wasn't one of them, he couldn't be. He just didn't have it in him. In the ten years since Saber had fled, he had stayed out of trouble, never hurt anyone … Rosen had ensured that he kept track of Saber, no matter how far and how fast the young Alpha had tried to run.

"You're making a mistake, Lee. I'm asking you ….for old time's sake…don't make me do this. Don't make me do this."

Rosen lightly placed his hand on Saber's shoulder. "This is going to work. I know it will. Give this a chance. Give _me_ a chance."

Rachel knew immediately when Dr. Rosen and the new Alpha were approaching. She had been listening intently, leaving her senses open for any clue. She smelt the reassuring herbal scent that was such an integral part of Rosen and … she closed her eyes and concentrated: two heartbeats, one beating a little faster, nervously. One of the heartbeats was sure and steady. The scent that filled her nostrils: fresh, wild … soothing? She took a deeper breath, something she rarely did, she wanted more of the scent, wanted to know more about the … man?

"They're coming." She whispered just loud enough to alert everyone in the room, putting them instantly on the alert.

"I hope Rosen knows what the hell he's doing." Hicks said as he sat a little straighter on the couch and leaned into Nina.

Bill got to his feet and leaned nonchalantly against the wall, eyes on the door. "Well there's no turning back now. It's show time, kiddies. Here we go."

Saber shook his head and laughed bitterly as he followed Rosen down the corridor and listened to him give the lowdown on his new "team." The only one that sounded competent was the ex- cop, and _his_ power was unreliable at best. All the enemy had to do to put him out of commission was slip him a roofie … or a reefer. As for the mind controlling bitch, you didn't have to look her in the eyes to put a bullet between them. Saber didn't like this, not at all. He didn't do well in groups, didn't play well with others. He rolled his shoulders to release his tense muscles and took a deep breath. When he glanced at Rosen, he wasn't surprised to see him watching him intently.

"I want you to give them a chance, Saber. Allow this to work. I have a very talented team. They can learn so much from you. Give yourself a chance. "

"Oh I'm sure your team is top of the line, Lee. You wouldn't have anything but the best… at any cost."

Taking a deep breath Rosen smiled, and opened the door to the conference room. He entered quickly, followed closely behind by Saber. The minute he entered the room, Saber was assaulted by the emotions of the Alphas within. Curiosity, anger, fear, suspicion … nothing he wasn't used to. It didn't take him much longer to make himself aware of their powers as well. Just another one of the "special gifts" he had hidden from Rosen. Saber Periera may have been many things in his life, including a fool, but he would never allow Lee Rosen to screw him over… not again. There was no way he was going to leave himself open and at the mercy of Rosen and his merry band of Alphas. Hell no!

They were everything Rosen had told him they would be. Saber smiled suddenly, it always made him feel better when he knew more about the enemy than they did about him ….and Rosen and his team definitely qualified as the enemy. His assessing eyes settled on a petite, nervous woman hanging to the back of the room. She kept glancing at him surreptitiously with a combination of curiosity and fear. His first thought was that she was too beautiful to be a part of this mess. Then… what a raw deal she had been handed by fate. Having senses so acute it made day to day living uncomfortable at best, unbearable at worst … what could the upside possibly be?

Rosen was speaking to the group of Alphas who glared at him with suspicion in their eyes. "Everyone, I'm pleased to introduce the newest member to our team, Saber Pereira."

There was silence for a few minutes following his pronouncement until the young transducer spoke. "His hair is funny. I don't like his hair."


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome To The Club

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the readers and ESPECIALLY the people who reviewed and added my story to their alerts and their favorites. Honestly, I wasn't really doing much with this story because I didn't get much feedback, but your interest and comments really turned me around! Cyber hugs to virticallychallengedteenager, maile and beautifulmess2005 for adding my story to their alerts. Cyber bear hugs and candy for Trinideanfan, maile and ultrablonde for reviewing my chapter. Thanks a bunch for making my day guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas, I just dream of being one.**

Saber actually grinned at that as he pulled at the shockingly white patch of hair that stuck out like a sore thumb from his pitch black hair. He had started growing it years ago and always wore it in a thin, long, shockingly white braid. In one of his more insane and perhaps drunken moments, he had cut it off and shaved the spot it grew out of right down to the scalp. He had desperately, although ultimately fruitlessly, hoped the damned thing was somehow connected to his alpha abilities. He'd looked like an idiot for two weeks and his powers hadn't left him for even a minute. Gradually he had come to accept the hair, even if it did make him stand out like a sore thumb. One thing was for sure, no question he had learned to accept it more than he accepted his abilities and the limitations they placed on him.

These days he could be depended on to beat the shit out of grown men who were drunk enough, stupid enough or a few sandwiches short of a picnic and decided to make comments about his hair. The thing was, with Gary, you couldn't help but like the kid. It was clear he didn't have a malicious bone in his body. His comments weren't meant to hurt or offend. The kid just spoke his mind, whether or not you appreciated what he had to say. It had taken Saber years to shore up the courage to do that.

"Gary, I'm sorry you don't like the hair but I can't do much about it. It just kinda happened one day when I was about twelve. I've cut it a few times, once I even shaved my head. Crazy as it seems, the dang thing just keeps growing back. Can't figure out if it has anything to do with my abilities, it doesn't seem like it, but one can never really tell with these things can one?" Saber glanced back at Rosen. "You never did find that out did ya, Rosen? I guess you'll want a chance to poke around in my body AND my mind again, huh?"

Gary was nodding, his fingers moving frantically in the air. Then he laughed. "I don't like bald heads. I like your head. Yes. I thought about it and I like your head. You can stay for now. But if Dr. Rosen says you have to go, you can't stay anymore. Dr. Rosen is our boss. We have to listen to him. Even if we don't want to, we still have to listen to him. Sometimes I don't want to listen, but I have to."

At that moment the pusher stepped forward and stuck out her hand. "Nina Theroux. It's nice to meet you. We've all been curious." Saber looked her up and down. She was one hell of a beauty, and she knew it. She was used to using her body as a distraction. Saber was sure most times she probably didn't even need her ability to get what she wanted from most men, and a few women.

Lifting one eyebrow, Saber met her gaze without flinching, never lowering his eyes even as he grasped her hand and gave it a firm shake. "As long as you don't try to get me to do things against my will, we should be fine, Pusher. Other than that …." He squeezed her hand until he was sure she felt pain even though she didn't even flinch. "… proceed at your own risk. However, I would strongly advise against it. I can honestly assure you that few people have forced me to do things against my will, and lived to tell about it."

"You wanna ease up there a little, big guy." Cameron Hicks said as he stood beside Nina staring Saber down.

Saber turned assessing eyes on Hicks, sizing him up. He glanced from Hicks to the Pusher, Nina, and his smile widened as he released her hand and held both his palms up open before him. He didn't move back at all though. There was no way he would let this one think he was the more dominant of the two of them. This little relationship was interesting, very interesting. As far as he knew the old Rosen frowned upon office romances. Perhaps it was just one of many policy changes he had been forced to embrace when he had foolishly outed the Alphas.

"Hmmm….like that is it? Don't worry Champ. I'm not interested, and even if I was, I don't poach on another man's property. Cameron Hicks I presume? "

Hicks nodded and put his arm around the Pusher, who immediately pushed it off and returned to her seat, glaring at them both and massaging her hand.

Next up for an introduction was Bill Harken. "Welcome to the club." He said simply as he took Saber's hand and shook it in his firm grip. "If Rosen thinks you're gonna be an asset to the team, I'm willing to give it a try. Bill Harken. Just Bill."

Saber nodded. "FBI, right? Nice to meet you." He said simply. There was no way he was going to antagonize someone who might have the connections to go poking around his carefully hidden and well-guarded secrets.

The woman who had been standing at the back of the room, as far away from him as she could get without actually leaving the room via the wall or window still hadn't moved. Rachel Pirzad. This was the one that intrigued him the most. Her heart was beating so fast he was surprised she hadn't started hyperventilating and fainted. He was careful not to make any move toward her. He just raised his eyebrows and waved.

"And you would be …"

Dr. Rosen moved forward and started to speak but Saber silenced him with a slash of his hand. "I didn't ask you Rosen. If she's some kind of mute I have no problem with you speaking for her, provided she's also incapable of some form of sign language. However, since I doubt that's the case, maybe you should stop spoiling this chickie. I won't risk my neck if I only have a mute mouse guarding my back."

At first her eyes widened in shock, then darkened in fury even as she sputtered an answer in outrage. "D..don't you talk to him like that! I..I'm… I'm _not_ a mute mouse! And I've held my own and protected my colleagues many times! I hold my own in this team!"

Saber grinned at the shocked looks on everyone's face at Rachel's outburst. Even Rachel looked pretty surprised. She was definitely going to be his favorite member of the team.

"Rachel's mad." Gary said. He seemed puzzled. "Rachel doesn't get mad. Why are you mad at Saber, Rachel?" he asked.

"Gary, I'm not mad." She muttered quickly.

Saber leaned back against the wall and shrugged. "I don't know Gary. I think you're right. She's definitely mad at me. What did I do wrong?"

"I'll ask her later, Saber. I'll find out for you. Rachel talks to me. She likes to talk to me. I'll find out why she's mad at you and then you can apologize."

Saber laughed out loud then at the outraged look on Rachel's face. Maybe this crazy, little alpha club Rosen had put together might amuse him, for a little while at least. Rachel Pirzad was definitely one reason he would put up with Rosen, at least for a little while longer.

Dr. Rosen cleared his throat nervously. "Well now that all of the introductions have been made, I'm going to show Saber around just a little more. Shall we reconvene in about two hours for dinner?"

The members of the team all nodded, though it was clear that Gary was the only one legitimately excited about the thought of dinner and getting to know the new team member better. Bill just looked speculative, Hicks and Nina looked furious and Rachel…Rachel looked downright scared.

As soon as Saber and Dr. Rosen walked out of the door, Bill spoke. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, evaluations of our new colleague if you will. What are our first impressions? Good, bad or do we reserve judgment until we have more interaction? That's where I'm leaning personally. I can't get a feel of him. The fact that I couldn't scare up any info on him has all my spidey senses tingling. As for the man himself . . . " Bill shrugged. ". . . he seems straightforward but …"

"Dangerous." Hicks said succinctly. "He's trouble. You can smell it on him. Those types don't have to go looking for trouble, it comes to get them. I don't like him."

"Nina?" Bill said glancing at where she was sitting beside Hicks, still massaging her hand.

"He certainly made it clear he didn't want me messing with his mind. That's for sure. I wasn't trying to push him, but he looked me dead in the eye and I _knew_, I just knew that if I tried to push him, he would push right back and I wouldn't like the consequences. Hicks is right. He's a dangerous one, but I think it's only to people who get in his way. He doesn't want trouble."

"But I bet he finds it wherever he goes." Hicks said angrily. "We don't need any more trouble. We got enough, just doing Rosen's dirty work."

"I don't think he likes Dr. Rosen." Gary said suddenly. His one statement grabbed the attention of everyone in the room.

"Why would you say that, Gary?" Rachel asked quietly.

Gary shrugged. "He looks at him angry. The way Bill looked at me when I scratched his car. It was _one_ scratch Bill. You were silly to yell at me. When can I drive your car again Bill? I won't scratch it this time."

"What do _you_ think about him, Rachel?" Nina suddenly asked. "He certainly had a lot to say to you. I don't think he wants to work on the same team as you. He seemed somewhat lacking in enthusiasm."

Rachel frowned. "I think he's a pushy, bully. I don't know why Dr. Rosen thinks he's going to be so good for the team, but I think Hicks is right. He's dangerous and he's trouble." But even as she said the words Rachel remembered the look in his eyes as he spoke to her, as he spoke _about_ her to Dr. Rosen. Curiosity. Interest. She shivered a little when she thought of his intense green eyes, hard, searching eyes that . . . intrigued her.


	4. Chapter 4 When Can We Eat?

**A/N: Once again I want to send a million thanks, cyber hugs, kisses and high fives to the people who keep reading, reviewing and alerting this story. Sorry for the lack of updates, it may be the most wonderful time of the year, but it's also the busiest! Now for kudos! Cyber high fives to beautifulness2005 for adding my story to her alerts, cyber hugs to The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat for adding my story to her favorites. Last but certainly not least, the most wonderful Trinideanfan, cyber hugs, kisses AND high fives for reviewing my last chapter. Every single review is important to me so...enjoy and review if you can!**

As the extensive tour of his new surroundings came to an end, Saber had to admit that he was impressed. Dr. Rosen's superiors had certainly spared no expense in the elaborate and revolutionary design of their facility. He had seen multiple medical labs with the latest equipment and medications, training rooms, workout rooms...the list seemed endless. It was a beautifully gilded cage. The Reveal may have freed Alphas from their prisons of secrecy, but in this place, at this time, they were still inmates. They chose to pretend that they could open a door and leave at any given second. Fools.

He clenched his fists at the shiver that suddenly raced down his spine. Saber despised enclosed places. The thought of being kept against his will made him want to destroy things and hurt those who sought to imprison him. But he remained under control. He had learned years ago that the key to mastering one's fears was admitting them, and understanding why they existed in the first place. Saber was still on his way to mastering his fear, but he did understand it, and he would never forget the reasons behind his irrational fear.

"So what do you think of our little operation here?"

Rosen interrupted his train of thought as they returned to his office and he gestured for Saber to take a seat. Saber acquiesced, reluctantly. He was all about making Rosen believe that he was amenable to this forced captivity. Saber was more than willing to stay for a short period, if just to satisfy his curiosity. But when he got tired of Rosen and the bureaucratic hoops his little team was probably required to jump through on a daily basis ... his ass was outta there. Of course, one couldn't escape if the person with the key to your cage didn't trust you.

So Saber shrugged non-commitedly. He didn't want to seem obvious either. Rosen was no fool. He knew Saber's history better than anyone else still breathing. There was no way he would buy Saber's sudden consent.

"High tech. You seem to have some highly trained, powerful Alphas too. I can't knock your little club Rosen. Maybe..."

He paused and had to hold back a grin when Rosen leaned forward in excited anticipation.

"Maybe I'll stay a while and see what else you guys are cooking up here...if you don't mind that is. I'm sure you have to get permission from a higher up somewhere. My background..."

"Saber, don't worry about all of that. You just get settled in, I promise you. You won't regret joining us. Together we can do so much good ... help so many Alphas...help each other. Never forget one thing, Saber. We want you here. Not to study you, not to tap you, but because of all the good I know you can do. Leave the past in the past where it belongs."

"You seem confident your team will accept a new member right off the streets. I don't know about that. Gary seemed cool with me. I'm not so sure about the others. I need to know that they all have my back like I plan to have theirs. I don't plan to exit this plane of existence courtesy of a knife in my back, Rosen."

Rosen didn't appear concerned at all, so certain of his little club.

"We're a family here, Saber. We watch out for each other and we help each other. Don't worry, you'll fit right in."

"If you say so, Rosen. Forgive me if I reserve judgement."

Saber replied on a shrug. He wasn't convinced, but there was no need to harp on it. He would find out soon enough where his fellow team members stood when it came to his place on the team.

"Shall I show you to your room? You could unpack, freshen up before dinner in two hours. We'll be driving to this little Italian place."

Saber jumped to his feet and opened the door for Rosen.

"After you, oh wise leader. Take me to my cell ... I mean quarters."

**Rachel P.O.V**

Rachel didn't know why she cared what she wore. It was only Rosen's attempt at a welcome/get-to-know-you meal with that ass of a new team member, Saber. What kind of name was Saber anyway? Either he was named after a deadly weapon or he was an ode to a comic book villain. For all she knew, his middle name might very well be Tooth. At he thought of Saber's real name, Rachel fell into her chair laughing. As her chuckles subsided she sighed. What was it about the man that rubbed her the wrong way?

He didn't think she could cut it. That was his problem. Know-it-all, macho jerk. Like her gifts were so much less worthy than his?

"Jerk."

She muttered under her breath as she jumped to her feet and ran a brush through her hair in front of the mirror. With any luck they would only see each other at briefings. She had wanted to punch him as he stood in the conference room looking at her with a condescending, supercilious look on his face... and that was before he opened his mouth and questioned her place on the team. Her place! The only member of the team who had been working with Rosen longer than her was Nina.

Nina. Saber hadn't had much time for Nina either. As a matter of fact, he all but threatened her to stay the hell out of his mind. That might have gotten him some brownie points if he wasn't such a jackass. Most men found Nina pretty hard to resist, just look at Hicks. He was panting after Nina like a love sick puppy even though everyone knew it was the worst possible idea for them to get together.

Whatever. There was one thing Rachel knew with a certainty: Saber Periera was trouble with a capital T. She needed to keep her distance from her new colleague if she wanted to avoid problems.

Rachel was ready ten minutes later when there was a knock on her door. With one last glance into the mirror she grabbed her purse and headed outside to greet Hicks and Nina.

"Sorry we're late." Nina greeted her with an apologetic smile. "Someone had to persuaded to join us because he was feeling pissy."

"Pissy? I just didn't feel up to making nice with the new kid in the playground. He rubs me the wrong way. I think he's hiding something. That makes him a danger to all of us."

With a slam of the car door Hicks got behind the wheel and started the engine. Nina shook her head and twisted in her seat so she could look directly at Nina.

"I told Cameron that I understand exactly where he's coming from, but we won't figure this guy out if we refuse to have anything to do with him."

"Nina...you're not thinking of trying to push him are you?"

Rachel couldn't hide the shock and disapproval in her voice. She may not like Saber, but not liking someone and invading their minds...

"That's exactly what she wants to do, Rachel. Even though the bastard already threatened her. Even though he's clearly Rosen's new pet. Maybe you can talk some sense into her. She won't listen to me."

Rachel turned her attention to Nina, who was studying her impeccably manicured nails with the rapt attention a scientist would give the specimen under his microscope.

"Nina, you must know what a disastrous idea this is! Did that man look like he was kidding when he warned you off? He's dangerous, Nina. A man like that is gonna ask you nicely once, then..."

She shook her head.

"If you're so curious, why don't you just talk to Rosen?"

Hicks shook his head angrily and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Maybe she just likes a challenge. Maybe it cuts a little that Saber barely looked at you before he zeroed in on Rachel."

"I don't think...what! Zeroed in on me? What are you taking about, Hicks?"

"He was most concerned with you Rachel. He wasn't threatened or weirded out by Gary, he actually seemed to like him. He was wary of Bill, didn't want to seem a threat, didn't want to turn up on Bill's radar too early in the game. He wasn't threatened by Nina, but he wanted to make it clear that she shouldn't try to use her gift on him or there would be repurcussions, serious repurcussions. I defended her. He didn't really view me as a threat, but he didn't want to back down in front of me, that would have put me in a position of power. But you Rachel. I think he noticed you front the minute he walked in the door. You were apart from the group, you made no move to introduce yourself. He was the most openly curious about you, but he didn't want to hear about you from Rosen. He wanted to find out all about you from you."

There was silence in the car as Rachel digested the information. She remembered her encounter with the jerk quite well, and she was certain that his only intent had been to belittle her and question her place within the team. When she said nothing in response to Hicks comments Nina finally spoke.

"I don't think he took any particular notice of you, Rach. Even if he did that has nothing to do with me wanting to find out more about the man we're going to be risking our lives with."

"Hicks is right, Nina. We all want to know more about this man. But all the curiosity in the world doesn't give you the right to essentially rape his mind just because you can! That's what it would be! You would be going against everything Rosen has been working towards with you. Everything. But the worst part of it all would be that it would kill any trust any of us for you and eventually, each other. If you could do it to him, knowing it was wrong, what would stop you from doing it to any one of us as long as you could find some way in your mind to rationalize it?"

Rachel shook her head and turned to stare out the window.

"You know you're wrong to even consider this Nina. And something tells me Saber is not someone you want to antagonize. Listen to Hicks."

The car pulled into the parking lot and Hicks switched off the engine, but no one moved. They must have been sitting there for five minutes before Hicks spoke. "We can't stall any longer. We're late as it is. He opened the car door and got out.

"Let's get this over with."

...Fifteen minutes earlier...

Saber took another sip of his Hennessy as he leaned back in his chair surveying the room. It was just his luck that the member of his team that he was the most interested in, had a problem with tardiness. He had arrived at the restaurant first, on time, with Rosen who had picked him up and driven him here. On the way, they had stopped to pick up Gary. They had been sitting around enjoying drinks and silence when Bill had finally turned up. Now they were basically just sitting around staring at eachother.

Well, to be honest, Bill was just sitting there staring at him with a speculative look in his eyes. He would definitely have to watch that one. Bill smiled and leaned forward.

"So how do you like out happy little home. Our little Alpha Homestead?"

Saber shrugged.

"I just got a little tour, then headed over to my room. Didn't really have a change to get a real lay of the land. Have you lived here long?"

Bill nodded.

"Since they opened the facility. It's just safer that way. Alphas may be out of the closet and into the streets, but there are a lot of people out there who are threatened by us. I have to think about my family."

That caught Saber's interest. Most Alphas were loners. They didn't marry, they didn't settle down and they definitely didn't have children. In the past they feared what their children would turn out to be. They worried about being accepted or found out by mates who they couldn't hide their gifts from. Ever since the Reveal, Alphas now had to fear for the lives of their spouses and children.

"You have a family? Living here at this facility?"

He asked with a frown.

"And they are aware of your ... activities?"

Bill nodded.

"It's just my wife and I... for now. We've been here right from the start."

He shrugged.

"I'll admit to being one of the lucky ones. My wife...it never crossed her mind to judge me or to leave me. She just loved me and accepted ...all of this craziness. I guess I was fortunate, my gift...it's not one of the more extreme ones, so it may be easier to accept. She's been ... she's been my rock. I couldn't have done this if it wasn't for her."

Saber smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you realize how lucky you are. Being alone...it weighs on you, you know?"

"So maybe this is just what you need then."

Bill said with a grin.

"Even though Rosen is forcing your hand."

When Saber made a move to protest, Bill held up his hand.

"Don't try to bullshit a bullshitter. I don't know who or what exactly you are, but I can't get anything on you from any of my sources. You're like a ghost. Rosen hasn't been able to wipe the grin off his face since you agreed to stay, and I know you have some serious power, cause Rosen keeps hinting at it, as well as how much we can learn from you. You've worked with Rosen before...a long time ago. But it ended pretty bad...so now, you're wary. Am I close?"

Saber leaned back further in his chair and his smile was genuine. He could get use to Bill's straightforward,in your face approach to life.

"You're getting warm. I've been on my own for a long time. I'm just not sure I'll be much hood as a team player."

Bill grinned.

"Rosen has a way of working the kinks out of all of us. You'll see, you won't even notice he's doing it."

Gary was starting to get irritated with the wait.

"Why are we waiting? I'm hungry. Dr. Rosen, you said I could have chicken parmesan. We should have ordered twenty minutes ago. Can we order now? I'm going to call the waiter now. Call Rachel and Nina and Hicks. They can give us their order over the phone. You'll order for them, right Dr. Rosen? Where are they?"

Saber had to hold back a bark of laughter at Gary's comments. You couldn't help but like the kid. He didn't care what he said or when he said it, as long as he believed it to be true. But the kid did raise a good point. He had been wondering where the most interesting Alpha had disappeared to. Had he intimidated her so much she couldn't bear to share a meal with him?

Rosen glanced at his watch.

"I don't understand what could have happened. I'll call Nina and see what's holding them up."

Rosen had already pulled out his phone, but Saber knew he wouldn't need it. Rosen started dialing as soon as the door swung open and they walked in. Nina was first, followed closely behind by Hicks who had a hand clasped possessively around her waist. But they weren't the ones he had been waiting to see. She came in last, glancing around apprehensively until she met his eyes across the room and he grinned...and waved.

"Don't worry about the call Rosen." Saber said, never taking his eyes off Rachel. "They just got here."


	5. Chapter 5 A Little Less Conversation

**A/N: Happy MLK Day to all! Once again I cannot say how thankful I am to those who read my story. I am even more thankful for those who took the time to review my work. Your positive remarks and encouragement really keep me plugging along! Cyber high-fives to daffodil710 for adding my story to her favorites. Cyber hugs, kisses and candy to these readers who I adore because they reviewed my story: Trinideanfan, daffodil719, and maile. Enjoy this chapter and review if you can. Remember, reviews give me a healthy sugar rush and make me do a happy dance:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas. I just dream of being one :)**

When Rachel entered the restaurant following Nina and Hicks, Saber couldn't help the wide smile that broke out on his face. There was just something about the woman that set him off. He wanted to pull her out of that protective shell that she had wrapped so securely around herself. He wanted to stoke the fire within her to a roaring inferno. For the first time in as long as he could remember, the excitement of the hunt was racing through his veins. When she glanced up and their eyes locked, he winked at her. He couldn't help it. It was devilish as hell, and he knew it would piss her off, but he did it anyway. The smile on his face quickly faded when he concentrated on her emotions. The first thing he noticed about her was just how uncomfortable she felt. She was definitely in a fair amount of pain. It had to be her alpha power. Heightened senses were no joke. The key to a normal life was learning to shut down one's alpha powers until they were needed. Some alphas never mastered the skill, the best they could do was mute the power with deep and focused concentration. Saber suspected that Rachel was one of those alphas. He wanted to help her, more than anything else at that moment he wanted to help ease her pain and make her alpha abilities a seamless part of her life. Isn't that what he wanted for himself? What all alphas wanted more than anything else... well unless you were talking about a crazed alpha, hellbent on world domination.

Saber had taken great pains to maneuver the seating arrangements so that Rachel had little choice but to sit beside him when she finally arrived at the table. The look on her face when she realized that the only seat left was right beside him was priceless. It was a mix of horror, irritation and a dash of wariness that quickly flitted across her sweetly expressive face as he rose slowly to his feet and pulled the chair out for her.

"You had us worried Rachel." Bill greeted her with a wink from across the table. "You know you're lucky to be alive if Nina was driving."

"Shut it, Bill." Nina said from across the table. She gave Bill a look that would have felled him in a second if she had any say. Bill's grin only widened as he gave her a mock salute.

Rachel stared from the empty chair to Saber, but she couldn't make herself move. She couldn't bear the thought of being that close to him. She was about to back away and bolt for the door when his smile widened and his eyes took on a teasing glint. He pitched his voice low and whispered quietly, so no-one but her could hear his words.

"Running scared Rachel? Interesting. Bill has been trying to convince me that you're a real asset. I really can't wait to see what you bring to the table...in addition to your obvious fortitude that is."

She stiffened at the sarcasm and veiled insult, glaring at him as she grudgingly took her seat, fully intending to spend the rest of the night studiously ignoring him. Eating in a place like this was difficult enough with all the scents and sounds assaulting her senses. It took considerable effort and years of training to tone down the sensory attack, and for once she was glad to have to focus on the effort instead of the annoying bastard to her left. Unfortunately, Saber had other plans.

"So how are we going to do this? If we play nice I can start with the small talk questions: So how's the food here? What would you recommend? If we want to cut straight to the chase and forego the niceties I can start with: How long have you been a member of this little alpha unit? Just what the hell am I signing up for here?" Saber inquired after she had ignored him for about a minute to studiously peruse the looked up from the menu and glowered at him, mentally reminding herself that he was a part of the team. She had to play nice.

"I've been with the unit for about two years. I've been working with Dr. Rosen for about four years though."

Saber nodded. "Straight to the point it is then. You say you've been with Rosen for four years. He was helping you I'm sure. To adjust to your powers?"

Rachel's eyes had narrowed when the minute she heard Saber's derisive tone. "Are you trying to be a jack-ass? Or is that just an innate part of your personality?"Saber threw back his head and laughed, drawing curious looks from patrons all around them including Gary.

"What's so funny? You're late Rachel and I had to wait to order my dinner, so now I'm hungry. A hungry man is an angry man, so I can't laugh at Saber's joke. I'm hungry...and a little bit angry."

Saber's grin widened.

"I'm hungry too, Gary. Let's get that waiter over here so he can take our orders before we all get angry."

The waiter was called, orders were given and Rachel continued to carefully ignore Saber, but she could feel his eyes on her. Constantly. She made a concerted effort to talk to Bill who was sitting to her left, but she was perpetually aware of Saber. It was like they were all playing nice. Everyone wanted to just get right to the point and quiz Saber about everything from his age to his past association with Dr. Rosen, but they all resisted the urge as their orders were brought to the table and consumed amid small talk. Saber himself was almost silent throughout the meal. Every now and then he would answer an inane question Dr. Rosen threw out. He had the most interaction with Gary...when he wasn't staring at Rachel.

It was Nina who finally did the needful. Rachel had known it would be Nina. Sometimes Nina couldn't help herself, whatever she wanted, she got it, not necessarily in a legal manner.

"So Saber, are you gonna tell us more about you, or do you intend to remain the tall, dark, mysterious stranger forever?"

The table immediately went silent, all eyes turning expectantly to man in question slowly took a sip of his beer. He seemed to be contemplating his answer.

"Mysterious? I don't think so. This is not quite the venue I would choose to address the question that you are asking in the most uncomplicated way you know how, Nina. You want to know my alpha power. You're all dying to discover why Dr. Rosen is so desperate to have me on this team. Why don't you ask Rosen?" Rosen cleared his throat as all eyes swivelled from Saber to him.

"Saber does have a point. Some information should definitely be revealed in a more secure location. Come on everyone, we're just here to get to know one another. Saber is going to be a valuable member of this team. Of that I am absolutely sure. I'm hoping that he can also become a valuable and trusted friend."


	6. Chapter 6 Curiosity Killed The Alpha

**A/N: Hello all! I know it's been a while since my last update... please don't hate me! Life is just a little hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will endeavor to update with more frequency if I could just get a few more reviews to show me some love ... PLEEEEEEASE? Anyway, enough shameless pleading, time for cyber props! Cyber high fives to AJBLUE, scrawn, Parker Q and snowspell for adding my story to their alerts. Cyber hugs to angelborn inhell, bbergs 03 and USA-Fanatic for adding my story to their favorites. Last but not least, Cyber hugs, kisses and candy to daffodil710 and maile for reviewing my chapter ... THANK YOU! It really means a lot to me! Hope you guys enjoy this one and please, review if you can ... I'll be ever so greatful!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alphas, I just dream of being one!**

There was silence after Rosen's ridiculous announcement. Saber had to stop himself from bursting into guffaws of laughter at the various looks on everyone's faces following Rosen's pathetic attempt to obfuscate the situation. Nina looked like she was seriously considering using her gift on their esteemed leader. Hicks looked furious while Gary continued enthusiastially enjoying his meal, Saber wondered if the kid had even heard the conversation around him. That was a distinct possibilty. Gary had made it clear that he was starving, and his meal was definitely his top priority. Bill was the first one to actually speak. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Rosen, I can understand where you're coming from...barely. Now you need to understand where the rest of us, your team, is coming from. These are our lives we're talking about here. You're asking us to go into dangerous, life threatening situations with a man we know nothing about, except for the fact that _you're _acquainted with him. You'll have to excuse me if that isn't enough for any if us. It may be for some people, but it sure as shit isn't enough for me. Some Alphas have come out, true enough, but there are a lot more that are hiding and don't take too kindly to those of us who remain in the public eye. We're on quite a few hit lists, Doc. You wanted Saber here something awful, that you've made abundantly clear. You two have some kind of history, again, another fact that is somewhat obvious...but that's when things get a little ... murky ... shall we say."

Nina nodded and glanced quickly at Saber before looking at Rosen. "We're just asking that you, or Saber, whoever wants to give us a straight story, tell us _something_. None of us want to be going into dangerous situations blind. That's what we would be doing, what you're asking us to do Rosen."

"Bill and Nina are both right." Hicks said with a dark glance at Saber. "We don't have a clue who we're working with here. Come on Doc, we're just asking to find out who the hell this guy is... no offense."

Saber shrugged and smiled as he waved his hand dismissively. "None taken. I actually do understand where you're coming from. I know I would feel exactly the same way in your position, I might not take it as well as yo guys have. But I'd appreciate it if you would try to look at this through my eyes. Clearly Rosen is keeping his cards close to his chest. I'm sure he'll allow me the opportunity to reveal just a few of them. Rosen and I, we go way back, I basically grew up with him. He has a certain amount of faith in my abilities and the ... talents I can bring to his little operation. However, despite his faith in me, I won't hide the fact that I don't want to be here. In actuality, the last place in the entire universe that I want to be is here, with you. Unfortunately, Rosen has ... encouraged me to join your little party for a brief period that we are currently still negotiating. I'm not a threat to anyone, as long as they pose no threat to me. You watch my back and you can be certain that I'll watch yours. Intently."

He smiled as he said the last words, his eyes resting directly on Rachel with an intensity that made her blush and glance away.

Rosen sighed as he signalled for the waiter. "Clearly our friendly meal has come to an end. I suggest we adjourn to my office to continue this discussn in a more secure location."

Ten minutes later, following an amusingly strained silence Saber was once again seated beside Rosen as they drove back to the facility. He knew Rosen too well to miss the fact that he was peeved, perhaps even pissed. Saber chuckled. Poor Rosen, his toys weren't playing by the rules. Hell, they were fighting him tooth and nail to play a whole different game, all because of Saber's appearance on the playground.

"What exactly do you find so amusing Saber?" Rosen asked suddenly. Saber didn't take his eyes off of the scenery that was flying by.

"You, Doc. You've convinced most people around you that you're this laidback, tree-hugging kumbaya type of doc. All you want to do is help all these poor alphas come to terms with their powers and take their rightful place in society. There's just one catch. We have to play by your rules. We have to share your ideals."

"That's not the case at all ..." Rosen protested.

Saber shrugged. "I disagree. I may have been off the grid these last few years, but I haven't been dead. I saw what was happening, from both sides. I understood where both sides were coming from. Red Flag had its issues, but at the end of the day, they were trying to do the same thing you're doing. Control a force that doesn't want to be controlled and harnessed, a force that can't be squeezed into a neat little cage to be periodically released for some random cause or display. It cost a lot of decent alphas their lives, Rosen. Some of them were my friends. Their deaths are on your hands. I just wonder how many more of us have to die before you realize that we will never be or do what you expect us to be."

Rosen shook his head. "You couldn't be more wrong, Saber. Don't let your past blind you to the good that's being done here, the good that _you_ can do if you just let the past go and work with me,with us."

Saber shook his head and was surprised that he actually felt a little saddened. Rosen really believed that he was trying to help, that he had everyone's best interest at heart.

"After all these years I can't believe that you're _still_ trying to fix me. You failed years ago, old man. Don't waste your time or mine trying to rewrite history. Down that road lies ..." Saber grinned with a shrug. "I would say pain and suffering, but given our history, it's probably going to be a lot worse."

The rest of the Alphas walked toward the conference room en masse, no-one speaking. There was an excitement crackling in the air, cutting through a tension that had been building for weeks since Rosen had announced plans to bring a new member to the team.

..."Well it looks like we're gonna get answers sooner rather than later." Bill said as they neared Rosen's conference room.

"I get the feeling Rosen's not too happy about that." Hicks groused.

"Need to know. Dr. Rosen always tells us what we need to know. But its what _he_ thinks we need to know."

"You're damned right, kid." Hicks said. "We're gonna get the whole story now,whether he likes it or not."

Rachel was the last one to enter the conference room and take a position as far away as possible from Saber. The minute she entered the room though, she could feel his eyes on her, like gentle fingers caressing her flesh. She shivered and from across the room she saw his lips curve into a small smile.

_"Relax, little one. I won't hurt you ... tonight."_

Rachel's head jerked up and she met his laughing eyes across the room. Was she losing her mind? Did she seriously just hear Saber in her head?

Rosen cleared his throat and broke the trance Rachel was in. She shook her head and leaned against the door as the others took their seats as far away from Hicks a they could get.

"I realize that I have asked a lot of this team in the last few years. The Reveal and life after it has been tough on all of us and our families. I understand that and I hope you all know how grateful I am for all the sacrifices you have made since we've been together. I want you to know, without a doubt, that I have always wanted only the best for all of you."

Nina sighed and nodded. "We know you mean well, Rosen, but we can't have secrets. Not if we're going to get out of these missions alive. You bring a stranger among us and expect us to accept him with no reservations? We can't."

"You want to know about Saber. You want to know why I wanted him so desperately, why I truly believe that he's going to make a real difference in this team. It's simple really. Saber was the first Alpha that I worked with ... even before his birth."

The silence that suddenly enveloped the room like a fog was almost deafening. If Saber didn't have such a tight rein on himself he might have blushed when every eye in the room was suddenly on him. He did offer up a smile and a slight shrug of his shoulders as the gazes swiveled from him to Rosen, back to him again before finally settling on Rosen.

"Wait...what?" Hicks said glancing from Rosen to Saber who was reclining nonchanantly on the sette in the corner of the room. "How the hell do you work with him before his birth? How did you even know what he would be befor his birth?"


	7. Chapter 7 Getting to know you

**A/N: Hello readers! Happy summer and 4th of July! Sorry for the long delay...I humbly beg your forgivenes and promise to do better over the course of the summer. Please enjoy this chapter and of course... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you can! It would definitely make me smile :-) Forgive the shouting, I get excited when I think of reviews :-) **

**By the way ... I don't own Alphas... I just want one for myself! :-) **

Saber sighed as all eyes suddenly trained on him. Rosen could be such a piece of shit! When all else fails, throw the helpless Alpha to the wolves huh? Did he think for even one second that Saber had forgotten anything that had happened to him at the hands of well meaning scientists? Well, Saber hadn't been helpless in a long time and if there was thing he had, it was a very long memory. There was no way in hell he was going to make anything easier for Rosen. Not at all. With a smile he simply raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Rosen and I do have quite a history. A rather scintillating one actually."

In the silence that followed his announcement, it took every ounce of his self-control to refrain from laughing as the other Alphas swung their shocked gazes back and forth between him and Rosen. Well, all eyes except for _hers_. Her gaze never wavered. If anything they narrowed slightly following his smart remark.

Damn those gorgeous eyes. Rachel brought out the worst in him, made him want to do anything in his power to get a rise out of her, even communicate telepathically, which he rarely did. It had been a reckless thing to do, but her shocked expression had been worth it. Of course, now he had to corner her and convince her to keep her pretty little mouth shut before she said anything to the others. Then again, the idea of cornering her held amazing appeal.

Rosen glanced at him as though waiting for a protest about his intention to reveal more about Saber's past, a past that he had always guarded jealously. Saber shrugged at him and spread his arms in the universal gesture of defeat. What did the bastard expect him to do? Protect the role that Rosen had played in the tragedy that was his life? If that was the case, well whatever the old man was smoking had to have been a tainted homegrown mix. There wasn't going to be any help from this corner.

"Do what you gotta do in the interest of the team, oh fearless leader." He said sarcastically. Rosen sighed before addressing the other Alphas.

"We realize now that Alphas have been around for decades. At the very least, but always in hiding. It is, after all, human nature to protect ourselves in order to survive. This was definitely the case with many Alphas. None of them were willing to risk discovery by the public at large, especially scientists like myself. Years ago, the only Alphas I was able to work with were those who volunteered to help the government with researching the seemingly new phenomenon. Usually, these Alphas tended to be scientists as well. Scientists in search of the truth about themselves and, eventually, their children. Saber's parents, his mother and his father, were both Alphas, powerful Alphas. At that time they were the most powerful Alphas that I ever had the opportunity to work with. We were... we were quite close the three of us. Melissa, Saber's mother, was a geneticist. She was so determined to learn everything that she could about the cause of the genetic changes we had observed in all the Alphas we studied. I didn't realize the reason for her devotion to that course of study lay in the fact that she was terrified for the future of any children she might have."

Rosen shook his head as he wearily took a seat behind his desk. He seemed to have aged ten years in the past ten minutes. "Saber's father, Maxim, didn't understand the need for our studies. The only reason he ever consented to work with us was because of Melissa. He loved her to the point of obssession, would do anything for her. But he never really trusted us, or anything we were doing."

"Turns out he was right wasn't he?"

Saber spoke suddenly from his perch at the window across the room. Try as he might, he couldn't disguise the bitterness in his voice. Even after all these years, the loss of his father cut like a knife. Maxim was the one person he had always known loved him unconditionally, the one person who had been willing to sacrifice everything for him. He jumped to his feet and began to prowl the room so he wouldn't be tempted to punch the glass out of the window and then use the same splinter filled, bloody fists to pound Rosen's face into a new shape.

Rosen at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Maybe the bastard had finally grown a conscience. So Saber went on, ruthlessly squashing the pain that inevitably accompanied memories of his father.

"Let me put a quick end to this tragic retelling of the story of my early life. My mother was basically a government guinea pig. Rosen says she was a geneticist, others have described her as a genius, but she was naive to the point of stupidity. She thought the people she called friends and colleagues, the people she had worked with, lived with, eaten with would give a shit about her and her baby.

Unfortunately for all of us, she was dead wrong. When she got pregnant, she became their living Alpha experiment. At first they let her keep playing house with my dad, then she had to move to a medical facility for her own good and the safety of her unborn child. My dad was allowed to visit her for a few months after her voluntary incarceration... until they started pumping her full of drugs and God knows what else against her will. All in the name of science."

Saber made sure he looked each one of his new team members in the eye as he spoke.

"My mother didn't survive my birth so I never knew her. Rosen and his ilk forced my dad to become as much a prisoner as my mother had been just so he could be with me and protect me. Just so he could be a _real_ father. He died in their clutches too ... that's when I got the hell out of the torture chamber that I was forced to call home for fifteen years. I've been on my own ever since."

He smiled at Rosen, but there was an ice cold fury and hatred in his eyes that made Rachel shiver.

"I swore I would never come back. I think I may even have yelled something along the lines of, "You'll never take me alive!" when I ran for the hills. What a stupid kid I was all those years ago. Now here I am again. Back home. Be still my beating heart."

He crossed the room to stare out the window at the unfathomable night that shielded so many eyes and secrets.

"What a fool I was. You never really let me go, did you Rosen? You could have come get me any time you wanted. Hence my presence here today."

Saber didn't see any of the reactions of the other Alphas, or Rosen for that matter. He was so wrapped up in his memories. The unforgettable sight of his father's dead eyes.

He jerked a little when he felt the soft touch on his shoulder. When he turned it was the Pusher. Nina. There was so much sadness and empathy in her eyes he had to force himself not to look away.

"It's gonna be different this time, Saber. You won't be powerless. We're more than a team, we're a family and we protect our own."

Hicks wasn't far behind her, holding out his hand to Saber.

"Welcome to the team, Saber. I can't say it'll be easy, but you'll always have people at your back."

Bill gave him a wave and a slight smile from his seat across the room.

"You're alright with me...until you aren't."

Beside him Gary's fingers painted the air.

"That means he's your friend. Almost. Bill doesn't really _like_ anyone. Except his wife. And me. Most of the time. When Bill is in a bad mood _no-one_ is his friend."

Saber couldn't help his grin at that point.

"As long as _you_ consider me a friend, Gary."

"I always liked you. You have honest eyes. I knew I could trust you. Even when Bill said he couldn't find anything on you, so you must be dirty, just good at hiding it."

Rachel still had made no move toward him he noticed. Like a nervous bird she hovered in the corner, observing everything, staying just out of it. He tried. He really did try to stay out of her mind, but if the mountain wouldn't go to Mohammed ...

"_How about you, little hummingbird? Can we be friends?"_

His whisper danced along her mind as he smiled slightly, his eyes on her face, willing her eyes to meet his. His smile widened when her wide, startled eyes jerked up to meet his laughing ones.

_"What are you doing!" _

She thought at him. He just smiled and held up a finger to his lips briefly.

_"Our little secret. Tell no-one ... and I __**might **__let you in on it. Later. Alone."_


	8. Come into my parlor

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope summer has been treating everyone well. A million thanks for the positive reviews and new followers to my story. I will try my darndest to be a better and more frequent updater! Now for my shoutouts:High fives and cyber hugs to SonofPosidon29, KiaaLuvsGlee, evans 4 life and Nikel's lover for adding my story to their favorites. High fives to ally Leigh, DeviousRobynno, evans 4 life, ncisfreak943, caseylu, onyxgirl22 for adding my story to their alerts. Cyber hugs, cyber kisses and cyber cookies to my reviewers: SonOfPosidon and Angie. Guys you don't even know how much a review means to me! It gets the creative juices pumping! A million thanks to you! Enjoy this chapter and review if you can ... pretty please? :-) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Saber. Lucky me!**

What should she do? What did he expect her to do? What did she want to do? Rachel paced her room as her thoughts swirled in confusion through her brain. It had been hours since the impromptu meeting had broken up, but her restless mind refused to give her a moment of peace. Just what kind of Alpha was he? It was clear that even though Rosen thought he knew all there was to know about Saber, there were some salient points he may have overlooked ... _like his freakin' telepathy_! Not that there was any ability that surprised Rachel. The fact that they were Alphas made them unique, special ... possessing abilities the average man or woman could only dream of ... or fear. That didn't mean that there were some powers that made some Alphas steer clear of their brethren. Take Nina for example. Pushers were not well liked among the Alpha community. In all honesty, was that a surprise? Who could really trust a person with the power to control you? Especially someone who had a long track record of using her power for good ... the good and enrichment of herself that is.

But that was the past and Nina was working hard to turn over a new leaf. It had been a long time since she had used her power for illegal means. She had even involved herself in a relationship with Hicks ... well, maybe that might not have been the smartest move on her part, but a woman like Nina needed a man. A man like Hicks ... it would be a challenge to push him. Not that Rachel doubted Nina was up to the challenge.

_"And what about you, Rachel? What do you need?"_

The traitorous voice in her mind teased her ruthlessly. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Saber's sardonic did she need? Certainly not an obvious bad boy with a screwed up past. Saber. Rachel shook her head and paced faster. Hadn't she tried to have a relationship? Many times? Hadn't she tried in vain, time and time again, to allow her parents to fix a marriage for her? Every single attempt had been met with failure. Every single attempt. Hadn't she tried to give men a chance? How many disastrous dates had she subjected herself to? Too damn many ... So she had given up ... until ... Saber. Pushy, arrogant bastard! Who did he think he was inviting himself into her mind? Invading her personal space? She didn't like to be touched. She couldn't bear people getting close enough to her so she could smell every illness, diseased flesh, rotting organs, walking with him ...

_"How about you, little hummingbird? Can we be friends?"_

_"Our little secret... maybe I'll let you in on it. Later. Alone."_

_"Little hummingbird ... our little secret."_

What was wrong with her? Saber was trouble with a capital T. Rachel hadn't survived this long, first in a hostile family that didn't understand her, then in a hostile world that didn't understand her AND feared her, by running toward trouble. The answer to her dilemma wasn't rocket science. She had to avoid him. Above all things she had to remember that curiosity killed the cat. She couldn't let herself wonder about him. Couldn't let herself feel sympathy for the difficulties he had experienced through a simple misfortune of birth. Couldn't let herself get close to him. Even if every fiber of her being screamed that she had to find out more about Saber.

* * *

><p>... Across the compound the man in question waited patiently. Saber leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his beer as he stared out into the night. So his little hummingbird wasn't brave enough to come to him? Saber wasn't surprised at all. His little hummingbird had built such a thick fortress around herself that it looked like he would be doing some rock climbing in the very near future. Apparently she was going to make him work for her affection. However, he had a sneaky feeling it would definitely be worth the considerable effort. In one lithe movement he jumped to his feet and grabbed his keys. There was no time like the present to start the climb.<p>

* * *

><p>... Sitting alone in his office sipping a rice smoothie, Dr. Rosen replayed the meeting with his team. On the one hand, the open and genuine response to Saber's background had been surprisingly heartening. Every member of his team had recognized a kindred spirit in the damaged Saber. His acceptance by the group had been instantaneous. They had certainly come a long way from the hurt, distrustful group he had assembled so long ago. They saw a kindred spirit in the damaged Saber and perhaps they would help him heal even as they continued to grow and evolve. On the other hand ... how much could he trust Saber? There was such anger in the boy. Raw, undiluted fury that was clawing desperately for an outlet. Could he help him channel that anger and use it to help others ... while helping himself?<p>

With a sigh Rosen closed his eyes and leaned back. Sometimes he felt so tired. His many sins maybe. Was there any penance that would be sufficient to cleanse the sins on his soul? Could he ever wash away the scarlet blood on his hands? Many times as he lay awake at night, pondering his life, his successes, failures and losses, he often thought the answer was a resounding no ... but still he persevered. He would never give up on Saber. He owed that much at least to the friends he had betrayed

* * *

><p>... It was ridiculously easy to find his little hummingbird's nest, Saber thought as he stood outside her door. All he had to do was follow her very unique signature. At least that's what Saber called it. Maybe it was an aura, maybe it was an essence. Every living thing had one, and it always told Saber who he could trust and who he should steer clear of. His little hummingbird's signature was wrought with pain, confusion and loneliness, all wrapped around a purity and goodness that ... humbled him. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would teach her to shield. With a grin he uncloaked himself and knocked on her door.<p>

Rachel had just settled down in front of her television with a bowl of double chocolate, whipped, coffee swirl ice-cream when she heard the knock at her door. She frowned as she waited to hear or smell some hint of who stood outside at ... she glanced at the cable box ... 2:30 a.m. Nothing. Hmmm...The minute she opened the door and caught sight of the tall figure standing there, she tried to slam it closed. Unfortunately, Saber quickly and effectively stuck his wide shoulder and muscled thigh in her way. He grinned down at her as she growled and pushed fruitlessly against the door.

"I thought we had a date, Hummingbird? I guess there was a miscommunication about the location. Allow me to offer my abject apologies."

He murmured smoothly as he pushed the door wide and stepped in quickly, closing it and locking it behind him.

"What...how ... what in the hell are you doing here?"

Rachel sputtered at him.

**"Don't you know, little hummingbird? Weren't you curious? I promised you answers. Later. When we were alone." **

The words whispered within her mind like a caress without the handsome Alpha once opening his mouth or moving his lips.

"Now is that time, wouldn't you say?"

He said softly as he leaned in and sniffed her hair.

"What do you use? It's delicious."

Rachel stumbled away from him, shocked that he dared to get so close to her.

"Stop that!"

For a second he actually looked repentant. He held up his palms as if in surrender and carefully walked around her to throw himself down on the couch.

"So what are we watchin' tonight?"

"What are we...?!... Does Dr. Rosen know you like Crack? _We_ are not watching anything! _You_ are getting the hell out of my room before I call security to drag you out of here!"


End file.
